


First Time fur Everything

by DangerJaffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Werewolf Castiel (Supernatural), Werewolf Dean Winchester, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 04:30:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19221628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerJaffee/pseuds/DangerJaffee
Summary: Dean and Castiel are both werewolves and have found out they are mates. They decide a hotel is better than nothing. They are both in highschool (seventeen year olds) and werewolves. This is smut, that is all. Have fun.





	First Time fur Everything

Dean’s POV

“Well, this is a lot nicer than I expected.” 

I look over to Castiel, where he stands awkwardly in the doorway of our hotel room.

“Well?” I draw his gaze up to me, dropping the backpack with our clothing on the bed. Before we got to the hotel we stopped by his house, and got some of his clothes. “Are you just gonna stand there all night and watch as I do this myself or…?” 

He chuckles, though it is obviously forced, and steps into the room, closing the door behind him. “Right, I promised you an ass kicking.”

I raise an eyebrow. “I would prefer an ass-dicking.”

He laughs, for real this time, walking over to me and wrapping his arms around my hips. He pulls me up against him, bringing his lips to mine. I let out a soft groan, placing my arms around his neck, tangling my fingers into his soft, black hair.

He slides his hands from my waist, to my thighs, and in a single motion hikes my legs up, so I can wrap them around his waist. He takes a single step, and leans us over, onto the bed. He carries me for a split second, into the middle of the bed, before pressing me down, between him and the mattress. The bag falls onto the floor with a thud, and his lips begin to move more furiously against mine. I move my hands from his hair to his shoulders, gripping them tightly. I wrap my legs tighter around his waist, probing his lips with my tongue. He parts his lips, and our tongues tangle, the taste of him filling my senses. We both let out a groan, Cas pushing me harder into the bed. 

Suddenly, his hands move to my ass, cupping my bum and angling my hips so our crotches press tightly together. I moan, jerking my hips up against his, which causes him to growl, and dig his fingers into the meat of my behind. I hiss, every muscle in my body tensing, as he takes my hips in a bruising grip. His mouth slides down to my neck, and he begins to nip and lick, making me moan and squirm under him, need filling my stomach.

“Please, Cas!” I gasp, arching underneath him desperately. But, instead, he ceases his grinding, and presses my body into the mattress, more as a measure to keep me from moving then sexually. “Cas?” I whine in question as he stops leaving hickeys on my neck, and his hands move up from my hips to wrap around my waist.

He nuzzles into the crook of my neck, taking a deep breath. “Damnnit, Dean.” He mutters, sliding his head down so the top of his head presses into my chest. 

“Come on,” I murmur, keeping my voice light and convincing. “All you need to do is bite, right?” 

“Well, I guess. The chemical is in my saliva, triggered from the androgen which can only be triggered by my mate. So, pretty much, all I need to do is, hypothetically, break your skin and spit in it and it would scar.” he raises his head, looking into my eyes. 

I wrinkle my nose, but keep my eyes playful, “Well, I sure hope you don't do that. That would be weird and gross.” 

He chuckles, though it sounds half forced. “I-” I hold up a hand.

“Okay, before we go any further, you need to relax, okay. If you hurt me, I'll tell you. If you do something I don't like, I'll tell you. If you ask me to do something I don't want to, or makes me uncomfortable, I will tell you.” I cut him off, holding a hand up, “So, relax, and, hopefully, take your clothes off.” 

Castiel laughs, moving up, so his lips hover over my own, gazing into my eyes, then gently presses our lips together. My eyes slide shut, as my lips separate, my tongue darting out to request entrance. He winces, pulling away and letting out a small sigh. His eyes are screwed shut, and his bottom lip clamped in between his teeth.”Come on, Cas. Don’t tell me you’re chickening out already? What happened to not being able to walk in the morning?” I ask, keeping my voice soft, and playful.

“Dean.. you don’t understand how badly I- the things I want to do to you are the reason I am hesitating! What if I hurt you!” He shakes his head quickly, back and forth, pushing himself up into a sitting position, against the headboard.

I jackknife into a sitting up position, Moving around to face him. “Shut up! Dammit, Cas, do you not trust me?!” I shout, throwing my hands in the air as I pull myself into a criss-cross sitting position.

“What?” He asks, eyes wide with surprise and confusion.

I sigh rolling my eyes, “Really, Cas, for a supernatural being with 24 times the speed of a human and 73% more brain capacity, honestly, could you be more thick, sometimes? Do you trust me, Cas? Be honest.”

He scoffs, “Yes, of course I do, Dean, but-”

“Then why aren’t you trusting me on this? There is no way you would do anything to hurt me, Cas, you couldn’t bring yourself to do it. You said it yourself! A werewolf or vampire’s mate is the most important thing to them. No matter what. That means that your wolf and the vampire part of you won’t let you hurt me. So, stop worrying!”

I shove his shoulders, so he rolls onto his back, me settling on top of him. We begin to kiss feverishly, his hands attacking my clothing, tugging at the hem. I lean away, for only a split second, to yank my shirt over my head. 

I throw it in some direction, diving back down and claiming Cas’s lips. I press my hips down into his, causing him to let out a deep groan. I push his shirt up, running my hands over his hard muscle. He sits up, so that he can pull off his shirt, but when he’s done, instead of laying back down, he rolls me onto my back, immediately moving to unbutton my jeans. He pulls down my jeans and briefs in one swift yank, pulling them all the way off and throwing them behind him. He crawls back on top of me, kissing his way up my stomach to my neck. 

Castiel slide his hands up from mid-thigh to my ribs, and then around to my back, groping my ass as he moves away from my neck, to nibble on my collar bone. I moan, rolling my hips into his hands. I move my hands from his shoulders, where I had placed them to have a hold onto something, to his jeans, quickly unbuckling his belt, pulling it from the loops and tossing it away. 

Soon Cas’s lips are back on mine, and he has off his pants and his boxer-briefs, and his completely naked crotch is grinding against my own, and I am hard enough, and horny enough, to begin to beg for Cas to enter me.

I tell him I am ready, but, instead of flipping me over and ramming into me like I expected, he pulls away. I whimper at the loss of contact, but I don’t protest, only watch, as he bends over, reaching to the floor at the side of the bed. He rummages around in the bag for only a second before returning into full view. In his hand is two things, held sort of awkwardly in his, long, thin fingers. A box of ‘Large Trojan Condoms’, and a squirt bottle of ‘Virgin’s Lubricant’.

I simply raise an eyebrow as a reaction.

“I know,” he murmurs, shifting so that he can reach the bedside table to place the lube and condoms on it, “I said bareback is more my style, and that I wasn’t going to use condoms or lube, but I realized that that was unfair to you, because you are a virgin, and bareback can be painful, especially for virgins, because you are, you know, tighter and there’s more friction, so, when we went to get clothes, I also grabbed these.”

“When did you even buy these?” I ask, feeling suspicious. Did he buy them for someone else, before we got together? Did he buy them in the beginning of our relationship, believing he could just win me over and then fuck me immediately into it? Did he buy it a few days ago, knowing we had to mate at some point? Even as I think those questions, they seem unbelievable. Caser is so scared of hurting me that I doubt was the second two options, and he also holds sex at high importance, believing it wasn’t something that just happened, you have to have feelings for someone.

He flushes slightly, rolling his eyes, “The guys bought it for me after I told them about you.” He answers with a snort. The guys most likely being my brother Sam and his brothers, Gabriel, Lucifer and Balthazar. 

I laugh, shaking my head, “Well..” I lick my lips, suddenly feeling nervous. Since when do I, Dean Winchester, get nervous about talking about sex, especially with Castiel?! “I think that we should, use lube and/or a condom for our first time, just because I have never done this before, you know, and…” I trail off, unable to look him in the eye.

“You’re nervous.” Castiel states, voice strangely neutral. My eyes fly back to him. “You should be,” he continues, “this is your first time, that’s natural.” I can feel myself to relax. I had been waiting for him to use this to convince me not to have sex with him. “And, before I forget, Dean, I wanted to remind you that we can’t finish the ceremony, fully, until you are changed. After we mate, now, since you can’t yet mark me, you will have… weird urges, like, to bite my neck, or maybe even drink my blood, and you be very possessive and get jealous very easily, and they will only get worse after you change, and then, when you do, it will be almost overwhelming, though, you most likely won't have any energy to act on those emotions after you change, because that will take a lot of your energy.”

I don’t bother to answer that. He has warned me every single day, since I first brought up mating, and then every chance he could get after I confessed my intent to be changed into a werewolf, or half werewolf-half vampire by Castiel.

I reach up, behind me, to the side table. Without looking, I grab the lube. “I believe you have a job to do.” I imply, looking him straight in the eye as I push the lube into his hand, only allowing my expression to waver and heat to fill my cheeks when I roll over onto my stomach then push myself up on my hands and knees. I can feel the heat rolling off of Cas’s body from behind me as he hesitates, and then I hear the pop of the cap opening. My already racing heart speeds up, and I my entire body begins to quiver with nervousness and excitement. The second more than the first.

There’s a squirting noise, which seems amplified in the room, empty of all other noises except his light breaths and the footsteps every few minutes, in the hallway. Suddenly, his hand, warm and soft, brushes against my butt, before applying a little more pressure and sliding in between my cheeks. My breath catches, entire body stiffening as he uses his thumb and forefinger to slowly separate my cheeks, revealing my hole. I whimper at the cold air that greets it, but then, with different fingers on the same hand, brushed my hole. My body instinctively jerks away, but his hand stays put as my hips once again settle into their previous position. “Relax, Dean.” He whispers.

I swallow, rolling my eyes at that. Sure, I’ll get right on it.

I can feel the bed shift and then something cold and wet makes contact with my entrance. I gasp, but am not given enough time to react before he pushes a single finger into my entrance. His finger slides all the way in, cold and wet, and instantly uncomfortable. A whine of discomfort leaves my lips as he keeps the finger inside of me completely still and moves his other hand to my hip to hold me steady as well. We wait in silence as my body gets used to the feel, and, once I relax, he slowly begins to finger my hole, with that one finger. I groan, head flopping down, and eyes sliding shut. It’s strange, feeling something inside that cavity, but definitely pleasurable. 

“Castiel!” I cry out as his finger tip brushes against something, and my eyes fly open, head whipping up.

Suddenly another finger enters me, and, instead of waiting, he instantly begins to scissor his fingers to stretch me out. I moan, loudly, and, with that reaction, as though it is some form of urging, he begins to finger me once more. I moan, hips quivering as my cock twitches. I can feel the precum beading at my tip, and can’t hold back a needy whine, wordlessly begging for more. 

And that’s exactly what he gives me. Not even five minutes later he is fingering me, fast and rough, with his three fingers, and, with every intrusion, he hits that spot, I believe is called my prostate.

He suddenly pulls his finger out of me, all together, and I hear the pop of the cap, followed by squirting, a lot more than last time. There is a wet squelching noise, and I know that he is preparing to enter me, this time with his dick. 

I jolt as I feel the wet, but warm, head of his penis pressing against my hole. I don’t get far, because his hands clamp down on my hips, the fingers on his left hand still wet from fingering me. 

He slowly pushes his mushroom head past my ring of muscle. But his dick is a lot bigger than his fingers, and, as he fully enters my anus, it also hurts a lot more than his fingers. I whimper, my spine curling, making me arch in on my self. Castiel pushes all the way in, till his hips meet my ass, and I can feel his tip pressing into my prostate. A mixture of pain and pleasure fill my stomach and my chest and all the way up to my head, throwing a fog over my senses. My entire body shakes with pent up energy, like I need to move, and do something, I push back on his length, hips protesting though the rest of me begs for more.

“Please, Castiel!” I beg, once he doesn’t move, and it’s like I opened a floodgate. One hand comes down in between my shoulder blade, pushing me into the bed, and the other holds his hips against his own. Suddenly he yanks his hips back, before thrusting deep into my ass. I cry out, but that doesn’t stop him, not that I would want him to. I moan and squirm but his rate never changes. He pounds vigorously pistoning in and out of my ass. I scream his name as he begins to, with each thrust, slam into my prostate. I can feel the pain of friction from his rough sex, and the heat building in my rectum. It feels like there is less and less lube as a barrier between us. But, this fact doesn’t seem to slow Castiel’s roll.

Soon, I can feel Cas lean down, his lips brushing my neck, as his hand moves from my back to the blanket next to my head, to steady himself. His lips dance aggressively along my neck, up to my ear, and down to my shoulder, then he switches to my right side, doing it again.

“Castiel!” I moan, silently begging him to just bite me already. It’s a strange thought, wanting him to bite me, but I don’t have a chance to ponder the thought, because, suddenly, a pain shoots through my neck, all the way up to the top of my skull, to the bottom of my tailbone.

It's a feeling, like two razors breaking my skin at the same time, then the feeling of highly sharpened pencils entering the skin in the crook of my neck. I scream, my body arching away from him like a rabbit from a fox, but I can feel something inside the place of contact, like a leaky faucet, and then a small, but steady flow of a liquid slipping into my veins, and joining my blood on it’s journey. 

The instant that liquid meets my blood, it’s like a switch is flipped. All of the pain in my body disappears, like it evaporated, and I’m filled with an overwhelming pleasure that makes cum instantly burst from my length. I, instead of screaming in pain like before, scream his name, which slides off into an animalistic moan. He thrusts once more before filling me with his seed, but doesn't remove his cock, but holds me tight to him, as the chemical spreads into my entire body. To my suprise, I can feel both our dicks begin to harden once more, though mine faster then him, and both of us come, me first then him, just like the first time, without touch or movement on either end. My legs become shaky, and my moans, once loud and filled with energy now come out breathy.

Castiel, still holding me up, slowly pulls his teeth from my neck, and, as soon as the fangs are past my skin, I can feel it begin to pull, and knit back together. It seems as though all energy and oxygen drains from my body, and Cas slowly pulls his length from my body, lowering me to the blanket. I am met with the hot stickiness of my release, coating my stomach and chest, but I can’t bring myself to move, or even make a noise of disgust. There is a slick, popping noise as his head is pulled from me, and instantly I can feel something equally as hot begin to leak from the tight ring.

Castiel lowers himself down next to me, laying an arm over my waist and laying as close to me, on his side, as he can.

I bring my eyes up to him, without moving my head, and see a content smile on his face, a sort of high look to his eyes. They bore into me, serious despite his dreamy state, and he whispers something I wouldn’t have expected.

"I love you, Dean Winchester."


End file.
